Sterility is a large concern in certain fields, such as biopharmaceutical manufacturing. Many different chemicals, both dry and in solution, may be used during the manufacturing process. Often such chemicals are provided in hermetically sealed bags. Providing sealable sanitary fittings with ports allowing access to the interior portion of a sealed bag enables a sterile environment within the bag to be maintained while allowing the contents of the bag to be emptied.
Sanitary fittings are typically composed of a connector portion that defines a fluid flow path and provides a structure for attachment to fluid tubing of a connector and a flange portion that is hermetically sealed to the bag. Sanitary fittings may be joined to bags in several ways, most commonly through welding processes. The flange portion used to secure the port to the bag is first mated to the bag, and a heating element or RF welding fixture melts (welds) the bag to the flange. This weld is made to be impermeable, which maintains sterility within the bag. Once the bag is joined to the sanitary fitting, materials can be transferred through the port portion of the sanitary fitting into and out of the bag while maintaining this sterility.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.